


A Beer and a Shot

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drinking Games, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Just a normal Friday night for the family





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ring of Fire is a drinking game played with a deck of cards and Box Top is a drinking game played with a pack of cigarettes.

“So what’re we doin’ tonight?” Havoc asked as he plopped down in his usual spot. “Ring of Fire, Box Top, or plain old shots?”

Braeda dragged a chair out and sat down, Fuery sitting beside him and Falman pulling out a chair for Hawkeye. Mustang was at the bar starting the tab with a whiskey sour as a waitress came over with a pitcher of beer and glasses. “I say we do shots. I’ve never seen Hawkeye do shots before, Fuery neither. I think it’s about time!” he grinned as he poured himself a beer.

“I dunno, guys,” Fuery said. “I really don’t wanna walk home so trashed that I’m stumbling in the street.”

“Say it with me Fuery,” Jean said, leaning over the table with a very serious look on his face. “Shitfaced. Your mother will never hear you all the way out here in East City, it’s okay to cuss every now and then. Even Hawkeye lets loose occasionally, right?” he asked her.

“Damn straight,” she answered. “And I don’t have a problem doing shots, I just don’t want the Colonel to take it as an invitation to take me home and take advantage of my inebriated state.”

“I’m insulted, Lieutenant!” Roy balked as he came up behind her. “I would never treat you as anything other than my competent and efficient assistant!”

Braeda leaned toward Hawkeye and mock whispered, “Watch out, word on the street is the Colonel’s morally bankrupt.”

Mustang sighed and pulled out a chair. “Please. I’d be more concerned about Hawkeye losing her inhibitions and molesting me than the other way around.” He gave her a smirk. “Regardless of what you may think, I can be truly irresistible at times.”

“Sir, you’d only truly be irresistible if you were dipped in chocolate and rolled in almonds.” She purposely brushed her boot against his and gave him a little smile as the others laughed… It was her secret way of telling him she was only teasing and would be expecting him to show up after their weekly ‘meeting’ at the local bar.

“If we’re doing shots, let’s do Cherry Bombs,” Falman said. “I think Fuery will like them better if they’re cherry flavored.”

“Too much work, let’s do rum shots,” Havoc said as he lit up.

Hawkeye held up her hand and the boys quieted. “Fuery, have you ever had any hard liquor before?”

“No ma’am, only beer and ale.”

“Then we’ll start you out right with a couple of Mudslides.” She flagged the waitress down and ordered ten of them, five for each of them, then ordered a bottle of rum for the others to split, and a fresh whiskey sour for the man she pretended not to sleep with four or five nights a month.

“Please don’t take this the wrong way Hawkeye, but you are so sexy when you order drinks for all of us,” commented Havoc.

“It’s good to know that my drink ordering skills will be key in attracting a husband someday,” she sighed. “Anyone want to play blackjack while we wait?”

The six of them relaxed around the same worn out table they gathered around last Friday night, and none of them would trade their ‘family time’ for anything. And as Fuery consumed his first shots and Hawkeye fought to keep from letting too much of her guard down, the camaraderie surrounding them was as close as any blood relation they had, or maybe even closer.

Later that night, Fuery hung onto Falman’s arm as they all exited the seedy dive. “Hey Falman? Am I shitfaced yet?”

Havoc and Braeda burst into roaring laughter as Falman chuckled and answered, “I think you must be in order to say that. What do you think of it? Being shitfaced that is.”

Fuery tried to stand without wobbling and found it impossible. “It’s fucking awesome, man.”

Hawkeye and Mustang joined them soon after and the Lieutenant had the most infuriated look on her face. “I can’t believe I had six shots and I’m holding up better than you are, sir.” Mustang was practically draped over her like a mink stole. “Can you even walk, sir?”

“Jus’ start moving Lieuten’nt. If you stand shtill th’ world startsh spinning.”

“See you Monday morning, everyone,” Hawkeye growled, trying to sound irritated. Truth was, Mustang was doing a good job of faking the severity of his condition and Hawkeye was doing a good job of faking her frustration, which ultimately led to one of the four or five nights a month she spent with him.

And everyone else was doing a good job of pretending they didn’t know they were both faking.


End file.
